Perfect
by TallDrinkOfWater
Summary: Vauseman one shot based on the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran


**A/N:**

 **Hey guys, so this is a fluffy Vauseman one shot.**

 **What can I say, I watched the first episodes of season 5 and got those Vauseman feels. Don't worry no spoilers here though!**

 **The song in this is Ed Sheeran - Perfect.**

 **Please let me know what you think, have at it...**

Piper stood in front of the full-length mirror, the open closet on her right strewn with the various dresses she had yet to be satisfied with.

Her hair was clipped up from her face, gentle ringlets falling past her jawline, make up carefully applied to make her baby blue eyes pop even more than usual with her tanned cheeks softly dusted with a hint of blush and plump lips coated with a nude shimmer.

She stood, in just her matching lace underwear set, holding the floor length red dress up to her body then replacing it with the light blue summer dress.

Sighing heavily, she turned and laid both dresses out on the bed.

"Maybe this is a terrible idea."

She looked to Alex who was just adding a pair of black earrings to complete her outfit. Alex rose from her seat at their dressing table sensing Piper's ever growing frustration.

Alex looked stunning. Her hair was down, the electric blue tips curled into soft waves that flowed down past her chest meeting the black silk of her dress. Her bright green eyes framed with her signature eyeliner and secretary glasses, big red lips perfectly painted. Her floor length dress emphasised her curves showing a glimpse of cleavage and the thigh high split parting to reveal the toned milky flesh of her leg beneath.

She strode quickly yet gracefully across their expansive bedroom, shrinking the distance between herself and the blonde and picking up the blue summer dress off the bed.

Opening the zip at the back of the dress, Piper allowed Alex to slide it carefully over her head, sliding her arms though the thin spaghetti straps.

Alex stepped close behind the blonde as she slowly slid the zip back up, positioning them both in front of the mirror.

As Piper stood self-consciously, her arms folded across her waist eyeing herself in the dress, Alex glided her hands from the zip, across the toned shoulders of the smaller woman, ghosting down her strong arms feeling the goose bumps of Piper's skin respond immediately to her gentle caress. She slid her hands over Piper's, intertwining their fingers and placing a soft chaste kiss on her neck before resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

They stood silently, enjoying the calmness and serenity they seemed to emit from each other during skin to skin contact. Blue and green eyes locked in the mirror.

Alex spoke first, her raspy voice whispering softly in Piper's ear.

"I'm proud of you."

Piper couldn't help the goofy smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, this is really brave. I mean it's dumb, but brave."

Alex punctuated the sentence with another small kiss to the younger woman's neck.

"You know, I don't think that anyone has ever used that word to describe me in the history of the universe."

"I'm glad we have each other, kid."

"Yeah, me too."

Alex pulled back, resting her hands on the blonde's shoulders as Piper smoothed down the front of her dress.

Alex couldn't help but stare, admiring the beauty, both inside and out, of the woman before her.

 **I found a love for me,**

 **Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead,**

 **Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet,**

 **Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me,**

 **'** **Cause we were just kids when we fell in love,**

 **Not knowing what it was,**

 **I will not give you up this time,**

 **But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own,**

 **And in your eyes, you're holding mine.**

As their taxi slowed, Alex squeezed the hand in her own, a reassuring gesture for the fidgeting blonde by her side.

In the dim light of the night, the taxi pulled down a long gravel driveway lined with immaculately pruned shrubs that broke to reveal a large lit sign.

'WE WELCOME YOU TO CELEBRATE THE MARRIAGE OF POLLY AND LARRY BLOOM'

The taxi pulled around a central fountain that was illuminated in the dark evening sky. Alex climbed out of the taxi first taking in the grand stately home before her.

She offered her hand to Piper who gracefully climbed out of the taxi, immediately open mouthed at the sight.

Alex gave another squeeze of Piper's hand before placing her own in the small of the blonde's back and guiding her inside.

The imposing double doors swung open, manned by two suited men each holding a tray of champagne. Alex took two glasses as Piper continued to stare open mouthed at the scene before her.

Music drifted through the enormous hall from a small orchestra situated to the right in front of a large dance floor. Many circular tables filled much of the floor space, each table impeccably dressed in white silk bows and ribbons, orchids occupying the centres and the chairs equally dressed in dusky pink chair covers. Behind the tables, four sets of double doors opened out onto an expanse of flawlessly manicured lawns a large lake with a stone bridge and love seat lit to fully expose the grandeur of the place.

"This was a mistake." Piper breathed as she bolted to the left, head down avoiding making eye contact with anyone.

Alex followed wordlessly, placing the two champagne flutes on the closest table and chasing after her girlfriend.

As Alex reached the bathroom, she found it empty except for the hyperventilating blonde doubled over the spotlessly white sink.

"What I am doing here Al? I mean look at this place, it's everything Larry ever wanted…with me."

"Is this what you want Piper?" Alex gestured with her arms to the opulence that surrounded them both.

"It's what I wanted." Piper calmed her breathing, looking under her eyes to meet the probing green ones glued to her face, "but now, I just want you."

 **Well I've found a woman, stronger than anyone I know,**

 **She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home,**

 **I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets,**

 **To carry love, to carry children of our own,**

 **We are still kids, but we're so in love,**

 **Fighting against all odds,**

 **I know we'll be alright this time,**

 **Darling, just hold my hand,**

 **I see my future in your eyes.**

Taking a deep breath, Piper reached for Alex's hand that hung by her side leading the taller woman out into the humidity of the grand hall.

She strode, strong and purposefully, Alex dragging behind, perplexed and amused by the blonde's behaviour.

Piper quickly located the objects of her search.

The newlyweds.

Pushing through the small gathering, Piper placed herself in front of her ex-fiancé and ex-best friend for the first time since her grandmother's funeral.

"Pipes, it's so good to see you!" Polly offered her waspy façade only dropping momentarily with surprise at the latest well-wisher she found herself staring at.

"I didn't think you'd come" Larry interjected, not nearly as good as Polly at hiding his surprise and shock at their visitor.

Polly elbowed Larry in the ribs, also issuing her new husband with a fixed glare.

Piper watched on, amused by the situation and for the first time feeling content and happy that she no longer had to indulge in these people or their fake personalities.

"I just came to say congratulations!" and for the final time, Piper stretched her face into the waspiest smile she could muster.

She then tugged her right hand, pulling her girlfriend towards her and by her side.

"And you guys remember Alex right?"

Alex smiled smugly as Piper grasped her strongly by the back of the head, crashing their lips together as Polly and Larry watched on. Time stood still as the pair moved their lips together in the delicious rhythm only they knew.

Piper pulled back, breathless, her genuine mega-watt smile beaming at Alex who, still wearing her smug grin lifted her eyebrows suggestively at her girlfriend.

"Holly, Barry" Alex nodded towards the couple as she pulled a giggling Piper with her and away from the newlyweds.

High on the many endorphins flooding both of their systems, Alex and Piper collided together as they came to a halt next to the open double doors. Both gasping for air from the adrenaline surge, giggling, and of course, that kiss.

"Thank you." Piper smiled sincerely knowing against all doubt she had made the right decision to be with Alex.

Alex nodded, understanding the gravity of Piper's realisation that she didn't need the white picket fence, model wedding, perfect waspy couple stereotype.

Piper finally had the closure she needed.

Alex fixed Piper with a smile full of lust and promises, again seductively raising her eyebrows to her girlfriend, "you wanna get out of here?"

As the orchestra began the next song, Piper looked around, "I have a better idea."

The blonde pulled on the hand she had refused to release dragging the taller woman outside.

Piper stopped to remove her heels, dropping them in a pile on the grass as she waited for Alex to follow suit before dragging her further into the expansive lawns.

Once far enough from the loud chatter of the party, Piper stopped.

The gentle music could still be heard flowing on the humid breeze. Just the two women, stood beneath the moonlight.

"Dance with me."

Alex smiled obligingly as she reached her arms around Piper's waist and the blonde slid her arms around the taller woman's neck.

They swayed to the song comfortably, as if time itself stopped, the only people left on earth.

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms,**

 **Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song,**

 **When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful,**

 **I don't deserve this, darling you look perfect tonight.**

Alex stooped down, bringing her lips to Piper's. It was slow, expressing everything feeling from the night.

They pulled away, resting their foreheads together and still swaying gently to the music.

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms,**

 **Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song,**

 **I have faith in what I see,**

 **Now I know I have met an angel in person,**

 **And she looks perfect,**

 **I don't deserve this,**

"You look perfect tonight."


End file.
